Fe-Matoran
Fe-Matoran are a sub-species of Matoran imbued with an Elemental influence over Iron. History Similarly to all other Matoran sub-species, the Fe-Matoran were conceived by the Great Beings on Spherus Magna. For a number of years, they aided in the early construction of the Matoran Universe with no worldly desires or true consciousness. After a considerable period of heavy labor, the Fe-Matoran were eventually placed in colonies around the Matoran Universe, with their most notable settlement being on the island of Nynrah, Nonaki Nui and Hohapo Nui. Sharing their terrain with the larger Matoran populace, the Fe-Matoran endeavored to carry out their purpose by maintaining their villages, to ensure the continued functionality of the Great Spirit. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, all Matoran gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although they continued their original task, Fe-Matoran became imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Over the long history of the Matoran Universe, the Fe-Matoran would eventually form a number of different crafting guilds, the most notable being the Nynrah Ghosts. Nearly all Fe-Matoran came to be craftsmen in some form, with the many trades they held organizing into guilds whose memberships spanned across the entire Matoran Universe. The guilds functioned mostly to allow each Fe-Matoran to maintain contact with others of his profession, in order to trade connections, share discoveries, and ensure the safety and welfare of the tribe as a whole. Eventually, following a period of industrial expansion in the years before the Great Disruption, Fe-Matoran crafters came to be recognized as the universe's foremost weapons manufacturers, with their produce rivaling many Xian corporations. By the Time Slip, Fe-Matoran could be found all across the world, each community with their own different customs and beliefs, all sharing a common love for building and creating. Following the evolution of the Makuta species, the Brotherhood of Makuta contracted the Dark Hunter organization to begin a covert genocide of all Toa of Iron and Magnetism due to the threats their powers pose to their new Protosteel armor. Thus began a trend of open hostility towards Toa on a universe-wide scale, prompting a number of Fe-Matoran to go into hiding for fear of being hunted by either the Brotherhood of Makuta or Dark Hunters. Abilities and Traits Fe-Matoran are known to be a zealous and industrious tribe who put unbridled passion into everything they create. Occasionally proving to be secretive and possessive of their creations, Fe-Matoran can appear coarse and abrasive around strangers. Possessing the vestiges of dormant Elemental Iron Energy, Fe-Matoran possess a natural endurance and heightened pain threshold. Similarly to Ta-Matoran, Matoran of Iron have a degree of natural competency in mathematics, meaning that the profession of Mask Making and crafting often suit Fe-Matoran. Typically, Fe-Matoran are known to adorn themselves in orange and gray armor, usually complimented by gold or copper coloring. Known Fe-Matoran *"Alchemist" - Formerly, Transformed into Toa; Deceased *Feex - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Feron - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Feruse *Frekaz - Mutated; Deceased *Ikov *Imydrex - Formerly, Transformed into Toa *Lisfek - Formerly, Transformed into Turaga *Nordix - Mutated; Deceased *Rode - Disguised *Turas *Yelta *Hihnar-Formely, Transformed into Toa. * Trivia *Fe-Matoran celebrate the Principle of Production, with all Matoran of Iron characteristically indulging in the dignity of labor and theorizing how their creations could be utilized or valued. The highest ideal that a Fe-Matoran can aspire to is to continue adding new innovations to the world. Category:Iron Category:Fe-Matoran